Rum Raisin
by milady.otaku
Summary: Where KAITO and Haku give each other what they need.


Rum Raisin

When you read vocaloid fics, do you imagine them with their delicious automated voices? Well, even if you don't, I must say you'll enjoy this fic much more if you did.

xxx

The night was cold. Dark. Gloomy. The blazing city lights only seemed to deepen the depression of a lonely young man gazing out his penthouse window to observe the civilization under him. _How he envied them_- those who are able to move around freely- those who don't have to hide themselves as they step out of their homes. _Those who have a home_.

It's true- as a vocaloid, the blue haired scarf bearer had all a normal man could want; money, fame, and beautiful women surrounding him wherever he went. His fellow vocaloids were his friends; _his family_, but what he wanted wasn't the money, the fame, the beautiful women.

It was an endless supply of Haagen Dazs ice cream.

But there are some things that are unobtainable even for KAITO. Letting out a dejected sigh, the vocaloid raised his hand to the streak free glass window. It was just a few minutes earlier he finished his last pint of ice cream, and the earliest he could refill his stock was tomorrow morning. He should have listened to his dominant "sister"; the scantily clad brunette had suggested him to restock his freezer before they retired for the night, but he didn't listen. He believed he could hold out until tomorrow. _His regret was __overpowering him_.

Just as his overwhelming depression seemed to reach its pinnacle, a lazy knock was heard on his door. Confusion etched his features; who could it be? Only the other vocaloids knew about his staying here, and as of right now he was the only one not recording (or who had his power switch ON). The knock echoed through the penthouse again, this time more urgent.

"KAITO...? Are you here?"

Oh. So it was her. The broken voice was a dead giveaway- the bluenette came to a conclusion as he slipped away from the window and made his way to the door. Miku was currently off (a rare occasion for the green haired diva), the twins were recording a new depressing series of songs (rumored to even surpass the heartbreak displayed in the "Daughter of Evil" and "Paper Planes" series), Meiko was playing the role of "Metaloid" (she loved wearing all those piercings for some reason), and, well to be honest the blue haired man never really knew what all the other singers ever did (although he had to admit working with Gakupo was a lot of fun.)

But out of all of them, there was always one who had more free time than the rest. Opening the door slowly, blue eyes gazed into- a wall? "Down here," the broken voice mumbled, causing the man to tilt his head down. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Haku." KAITO stepped aside, permitting the silver haired vixen to enter (and just as expected, she rolled into the room.) He had to admit, the UTAU always cheered him up while he was feeling blue, but even with the presence of the drunk singer his depression refused to falter. Shutting the giant door, KAITO sluggishly dragged his feet to his couch, where he uncharacteristically plopped down.

"KAITO, I'll get straight to the point. You know why I'm here." The UTAU took a seat across from him, gazing at him with glazed over eyes.

"No, Haku. Not tonight." The scarf bearer directed his gaze to his hands, watching them cradle each other lazily.

"But, KAITO...!" Instantly, the drunken vixen rushed over to his side, placing her small hand over his. "I've been thinking about this all day...! Please!"

"Haku. Things...things are different now." KAITO whispered harshly, pulling his hands away. "I...I'm not fit to help anyone."

"KAITO..." Haku's voice trailed away as well, her gaze directed to the floor. Letting out a shaky breath, the UTAU squeezed her eyes shut. "Please, KAITO. You're the only one who can do this for me right now. No one else can!" The woman's begging only served to frustrate him further.

"Don't you get it, Haku?!" The man yelled, shooting upright off the couch, causing the silver haired beauty to gasp in surprise. "There's nothing I can do for you! I have nothing left!" He placed his face in one of his large hands- perhaps to avoid the hurt gaze from the woman on his couch, perhaps to ease his aching head. "I'm sorry Haku. Maybe you should go..."

All she did was sit there. He could hear her shaky breaths- she needed it badly, but he couldn't give it to her. Not when he didn't have what _he_ needed. "KAITO..." He heard her shuffling off the couch, and did nothing as her shaky footsteps moved closer to him. "KAITO..." she said again, her broken voice addressing him softly. "I know what you're going through. It's painful to lose what you cherish the most...but, KAITO-you don't have to feel this way." Placing a warm hand on his cheek, Haku looked at him with loving eyes. He heard a zipper go down but he refused to look. Nothing she gave him could lessen his pain.

"KAITO, look at me."

"No...I can't..."

"KAITO, please."

"Haku, I-"

"KAITO." She let out sternly, removing her hand from his cheek. "It's Haagen Dazs."

His eyes shot open, his breath caught in his throat. Slowly turning his head to gaze at the woman, he could feel his heart throbbing. As red and gold came into his field of vision, time seemed to have stopped. All he could do was stand there and stare, his breath coming out in ragged pants. He couldn't find words to describe what he was seeing; he was so amazed at the beautiful sight below him- never did he think that this would happen for him. He didn't speak as he raised his hand to gently grasp his treasure- he was so close to his creamy heaven when it was suddenly jerked away from him. Something like a squeal escaped the man, his head shooting up to find an explanation.

"KAITO." It was Haku who broke the silence. "I will give this to you, but in return you have to give me what I-"

"It's in the cabinet by the sink!" He quickly blurted out, causing a bright smile to spread across the UTAU's face.

"YES! Thank you, KAITO!" she exclaimed, overjoyed as she tossed the ice cream up in the air, leaving the bluenette to catch as she darted off to the kitchen. KAITO couldn't take it anymore; ripping the cover open, the scarf bearer grabbed a spoon from his pocket and stabbed it through the cold treat, shoving the spoonful in his mouth. His heart felt so light and tears of happiness threatened to spill down his pale face, and he could only nod in approval as Haku bid farewell, six bottles of sake cradled in her arms.

All his troubles seemed to melt away with each spoonful; the man noted this as sheer ecstasy as he made his way to the window once more. The city lights illuminated his field of vision, and he gazed at the civilians with a look of pure happiness. Even if he couldn't have everything he wanted, at this moment he was truly happy- and that was enough for him.

xxx

Well, there we go. I really love this one, and I hope you do, too. By the way,it's titled "Rum Raisin" because that's the flavor Haku gave him. I have no idea if Haagen Dazs actually makes it or not, but hey- it's fanfiction. I tried to make the ending as cheesy as possible, as well ^.^; Heh, please review, folks! :3


End file.
